Sugarcoated
by Airlia1
Summary: Not everything is perfect.' After the heartless what could go wrong? Riku is in love with Kairi, could the new guy in town have eyes for her too?


Sugar-coated - Chapter One - Hope  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Not everything is perfect.'  
  
After the heartless what could go wrong? Riku is in love with Kairi, could  
the new guy in town have eyes for her too?  
  
**********************************  
  
Kairi leaned back in Riku's arms, staring up at the starry night sky. She loved the gentle laugh of Riku's, soft and sweet, she thought. She tied to make him laugh more, but she knew all he really wanted to do was hold her all night. It was midnight and they were sitting on the dock of the Destiny Islands. Kairi closed her eyes and went silent, listening to the way the  
water lapped on the poles of the dock, she felt Riku tighten his grip  
around her waist.  
  
"What's your favorite color, Riku?" Kairi asked, still listening for the  
waves.  
  
"I guess blue. What's yours?"  
  
Kairi gave a slight shrug and thought on it, "I'd say Amethyst. Such a  
pretty light purple."  
  
Riku grinned and gave her a gentle squeeze, "What's your favorite type of  
animal?" Kairi asked, grinning back at the squeeze.  
  
"My favorite animal would have to be a fox. What's yours?"  
  
"A white tiger."  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What would you like your profession to be?"  
  
"What an odd question to ask, Riku." Kairi smiled again and gave a soft  
sigh.  
  
Riku nodded and said, "Okay, let me think of another question?"  
  
"Oh no, I'll answer that one. I think I'd love to work with children. I  
really like children. What would you like your profession to be?"  
  
"A hunter or a craftsman. Somewhere that I can work with my hands."  
  
Kairi nodded and opened her eyes, looking over the waves of the ocean,  
"Peaceful here, eh?"  
  
Riku nodded and stared out into the innumerable waves of ocean, "Beautiful  
too."  
  
"Truth or Dare, Riku?"  
  
"Dare." Riku smirked and gave her another little hug.  
  
Kairi sighed once again and considered on it, she seemed to be doing a lot  
of thinking lately.  
  
"I dare you to give me a massage."  
  
Riku released her from his grip and started to work out her sore shoulders,  
pressing lightly to the spots which he knew would feel better for her.  
  
Kairi closed her eyes quickly and relaxed, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Riku looked out into the waves for awhile before giving her a truth, "How  
do you feel about me?"  
  
Kairi opened her eyes again and turned around in his lap, letting the massage go for a bit, "I'm sorry, Riku, it's to early to tell yet. Truth or  
Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
Riku paused for awhile and looked down at her, as if he was going over more thoughts in his head, he then opened his mouth and closed it, swallowing  
roughly, "I love you." he said quietly.  
  
Kairi blinked and sat there stunned for over a few minutes, 'Why did this man love her so easily?' she thought. She took in a deep breath and looked  
up at him nodding.  
  
"Kairi, would you like to go home now?"  
  
Kairi nodded again, speaking very softly, "Yes, please."  
  
Kairi scooted out of his lap and stood, watching as Riku got up as well. He held out his hand for her and she took it gladly, Riku then began to lead  
her home.  
  
Once as Kairi's door Riku spoke, having been silent the whole five minutes  
from the dock to her house, "I'm sorry. I spoke too soon and I know I  
shouldn't have said it. I really do love you though, Kairi."  
  
Kairi smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek softly, then sunk back down,  
turned around and closed her door slowly.  
  
Riku sighed and turned, walking off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I love Kingdom Hearts. Haven't beaten the game yet though, still on that three headed dog. Just thought this would be cute to write, hehe. Read and Review it for me. Makes me feel better to know about my writing skills. If you want, even flame me, I need to know what I do wrong. Not every story  
is perfect. Thanks!  
  
Airlia Charmed! 


End file.
